Puppy love
by in your dreams as well
Summary: Hinata and Kiba meet up at the beach and cant help but be attracted to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to continue and I edit-it a bit so expect a new chapter soon. (same with my other stories) ENJOY!**

"Come on girl let's go to the beach. Am dying to do something fun and relaxing today."

Hinata got up from her bed and made her way down the stairs to cook some breakfast.

"Good boy, Akamaru watcha wanna do? Wanna go to the beach?"

Akamaru stood up and ran to the door barking and jumping.

He laughed at his comrades action.

"Well the beach it is. Let's go."

Kiba grabbed his keys and headed out to his truck.

"Akiry hold up girl I need to do a few things, like I don't know GET DRESSED!"

Hinata playfully scolded her dog as she was trying to push Hinata out the door in only a tight tank top and panties.

"I do have some decency you know."

"Well here we are." Kiba said to Akamaru as he parked his 2013 RAM 1500 he rolled up the windows and got out.

He headed out to the dog park and

Akamaru ran around like crazy. Literally.

"Wow this place is packed."

Hinata looked around at the many people and dogs.

She looked down at Akiry and saw she was desperately trying to get out the leash.

She bent down, scratched behind her ear and undid the leash.

Imediently Akiry dashed out to play with the other dogs.

Hinata watched as she played around with 2 huskys.

The young beauty looked around and spotted an empty bench she could sit at.

Kiba soon got bored and decided to sit. Spotting an empty spot. He walked towards it and sat down not noticing that at the same time someone else did.

Hinata got out her phone and checked her text messages.

From Tenten:

Heyy u wount belive dis Neji proposed... AM GETTING MERRIED!

'Wow I can belive he finally proposed... About

Time.' she though.

From Shikamaru

Wat a drag Tamery said she's coming next at Inos next month the 12th at 7

'Better write it down befor I forget.'

She exit it out of her messages and went to het calendar.

Kiba noticed there were more than one Akamaru.

Wait... Say what?

He shook his head and looked again. But still, there was Akamaru with an en exact replica of himself.

Akiry was having the best time ever.

She was running around free with other dogs. She was barking, jumping, rolling around in the grass like there was no tomorrow.

She made new friends with a husky a bulldog 2 Chihuahuas and a few others.

Right now she was about to tackle the bulldog when she saw a dog that looked exactly like her.

'I really Am good looking.' she tough.

The canine came up to her and said "Hello."

"Hello."

"Whats your name?"

"Akiry, what's yours?"

"Akamaru."

'Wow do I not know what to say.' Akiry though.

"So are you from around here?" Akamaru asked her. (playboy much)

" Yeah, I live in 30 minute away in Flower Row. How about you?"

"Flower Row as well." Play it cool Akamaru Play it cool. Remember what Kiba said 'Stay calm, cool, relaxed and don't act that interested.'

"What a coincidence. So whose your owner?" Akiry asked

"That guy over there. The only one in a jacket."

"Haha who wears a jacket to the beach?" She laughed rolling in the sand.

"Well apearently only him." What a lovely laugh she has.

Akiry looked at Akamarus owner and saw he was in fact wearing a gray jacket.

She noticed he was very handsome and was about his mid 20s just like Hinata was. Maybe a year older.

"And whose your owner?" Akamaru asked.

"Hmm let's see she's right over... There... Next to your owner."

"Wow...she's very pretty."

"Of course she is. She's a princess. Well, not a real princess but you know she's pretty, she's nice,smart and people love her." Akiry bragged proud of her owner.

"And she brushes my hair every morning, treats me to treats every time I do a trick." right now Akiry was in dream land just thinking about it.

"Hows you owner?"

"He is the awsomest. He let's me destroy his sisters shose... Oh oh oh and We work together too."

"Wht type of work dose he let you do."

"He let's me rescue people or animals in emergencys. He's a firefighter." Akamaru barked proudly.

"I gotta say, that's impresive. My owners a vet."

"Hey wanna play a trick on our owners."

Aikiry smirked "Sure what are we ganna do?"

"Hmm well scence we do look alike the both of us should go up to them and-"

Hinata has finished reading all her text mesages and looked up to see Akiry running up to her. She prepared herself for the impact.

Kiba saw Akamaru running to the spot next to him.

He looked to his left to see a young woman about the same age as him look up from her phone.

He got up and prepared to tackle Akamaru before he did something nuts.

Akiry was getting closer and Hinata got ready for the dog to jump into her arms.

Kiba ran and tackled Akamaru to the grass and said

"I got you, you little rascal. Now what do you think you're doing?"

Hinata was ready for the impact that is until a maniac decided to tackle Akiry.

"Hey what do you think you're doing get off her."

She stood up and made her way up to where Akiry and the maniac where.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

He looked at Akamaru and then looked up at the woman in front of him.

"Hold up, this is my dog and it's a _he_."

"No it's my dog and it's a she-"

She fells a force on her back causing her to trip and fall on the stranger.

Kiba saw her fall and stretched out to catch her.

On the side he saw the real Akamaru barking with the dog.

"Hey are you ok there?" he asked

He felt her nod her head and tried to get up but Akamaru and Akiry were jumping all over then preventing Hinata to get up.

"Woah hold up Akamaru let her get up will ya?"

Akamaru backed up and Hinata got off Kibas lap and sat next to him on the grass.

"Umm..." was all you could hear between the two.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets go for a run girl." Hinata shouted at her dog from downstairs. Akiry came running towards her down the stairs wagging her tail franticly. Hinata laughed at that. Every time.

She opened the door and headed towards the trail around her neighborhood. The day was beautiful after all.

Hinata started jogging down the trail with Akiry next to her. Fifteen minutes later excessive barking came from Akiry and off in the distance could be heard more barking.

Akiry made a mad dash towards the other barking sound. "Hey wait, Aikiry!" Hinata ran to catch up to her pet.

"Wait that's…." She slowed down when she saw an identical version of Akiry. "That means..." she smiled.

"Kiba!" she called out to the figure running after Akamaru.

"Huh… Hinata? .. Hinata!" Kiba called out, running towards her. He picked her up in a hug and twirled her around. "Heh, sorry" he said putting her down "I guess I got carried away." He explained with a blush on his face.

She smiled at him. She was happy to see him again.

She squatted down and scratched behind Akamarus ears, he just looked like he smiled and licked her hand.

**3 YEAR LATER**

"Akamaru, be truthful do I look good?" Kiba asked the dog laying down on his bed. He barked twice an indication of a yes.

Kiba took his word for it and left his outfit as it was. He was wearing black trousers with a white button down collar dress shirt. He left three buttons undone. Hinata like it that way. He let out a sight and put on his watch.

"I just hope she says yes." He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car.

Pulling up to Hinatas driveway he went up to her door and ringed the doorbell. It wasn't long before she opened the door. She was wearing a black of the shoulder dress with silver heels. Looking breathtaking like always. Kiba you lucky dog.

"Shall we go?" he extended his hand to her with a smile on his face. She took his hands in hers and smiled lovingly at him. He pulled Hinata in for a deep loving kiss. Hinata locked the door behind her and fallowed Kiba to his car. He opened the door for her, like a true gentlemen. They held hand throughout the ride.

They had gone on a couple of dates before and Kiba had asked her to be his girlfriend two months after they first saw each other at the beach.

They went to the 15th floor of the restaurant. They were seated by the window looking out to the beautiful night lights the city had to offer.

"I hope you like it here Hina-chan." Kiba grinned looking at his girlfriend. "Kiba-kun it's so beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." Hinata was holding Kibas hand on top of the table. They were both A little clingy with each other, which neither minded.

The waiter came and took their order. Kiba stood up excusing himself to the bathroom. As Hinata was waiting for Kiba to come back loud shouting could be heard and a gunshot could be heard after. "Be quiet and lay on the floor!" The intruders commanded. There were about fifteen men wearing all black and holding guns. 'Kiba, where are you?' Hinata thought worried about his safety. Everybody in the restaurant got down on the floor. Hinata stood up when a man went up to her and grabbed her by her arm. She tried getting away from him but he pointed the gun at her.

"Hinata." She heard someone say. She looked to her left and what she saw terrified her. Kiba was being held at gunpoint by one of the men. He was tied up and on the floor. Hinata couldn't stop the tears going down face. She didn't know what to do. "Kiba." She said wiggling her way out of the mans grip and ran towards Kiba. She latched herself into him while crying. She could not lose him. Not now, not ever.

"Hinata, baby there's one way to get out of here." She heard Kiba say. She was listening to every word he said. "But first, Do you love me Hinata?" Kiba asked seriously. She nodded and whispered a yes. She was crying and sobbing on his shoulder .

"Reach into my pocket and pull my keys out. Hurry before they catch us." Hinata did as told and pulled out what she thought were his keys. She looked at it and her heart stopped. In her hands was a keychain with a red flower and an engraved 'marry me' on it. Tied On it was a lavender ribbon with an engagement ring hanging on it. She looked at Kiba and he was smiling. "Will you Hinata Hyuuga marry me?" He looked hopefully at her teary eyes.

Hinata looked around everybody was gathered around them smiling. Even the intruders! What was going on?

She looked at Kiba again not believing what was going on. She couldn't stop herself and started crying again with disbelief and happiness.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked a now worried Kiba. "Kiba you, you jerk!" Hinata said while holding him in an embrace. "You made me so worried." Hinata said, holding him tighter. "I'm so sorry." Kiba said looking at his girlfriend, hopefully future fiancé then wife.

"So, umm will you marry me?" Asked a now nerves Kiba. Wishing he could have just stuck to the normal proposal and not have gone to extremes like this.

Barking could be hear as Akamaru and Akiry came through the doors. Akamaru was dressed in a doggie suit while Akiry was in a white doggy wedding dress.

"Yes, Yes I do." Hinata said while kissing Kiba on the lips. He picked her up without breaking the kiss. The ex-intruders fired their gun and colorful plastic papers came out covering everybody up.

Everybody cheered for the new engaged couple.

"I love you Hinata Inuzuka." He said looking into her eyes. "I love you too." Hinata said leaning in for another kiss.

**END**

**I enjoyed writing the ending. I wrote it without having any idea of where it was supposed to go but yeahhh it somehow ended up with fake intruders…. So please do tell me what you think. Good or bad. **


End file.
